Chuggers and Dragons!
by NewerManager223
Summary: Meet Jared! and ordinary boy who lives in N.Y and then encounters somethings that seem out of the world and meets someone with special powers and discover his... Cover edited by me. Chuggington and American Dragon: Jake Long BELONG to their owners, the only thing I own is Jared, the rest to belongs to their owners. This crossover is on Season 1 and in S2 in next story.
1. Prologe

**In order to avoid questions of how i got those weird chugger powers, I've decided to make a prologe. And how it all began. To clarify something too, in the beginning chapters Jake and I, are the ones with most speech, in order to go to the point.**

/

 **I was excited, moving to New York and see the Statue Of Liberty, live in a skyscraper. There are many new things to do, but even though you may be dreaming, there are magical beings, including New York itself, when I arrived at my new room, I was so tired, and instantly wen't sleep. In 6 hours, i had this strange dream when magical beings exist in New York, and saw a dragon?! I thought i was crazy, but to my demise, it would not be just a dream.**

 **/**

Tomorrow was a big day, go to school and learn many things, I've turned 15 and thought what would i do. My biggest dream was to become a train engineer, one of my favorite childhood dreams. At that moment, when i returned from school, i can't believe what i saw, a Dragon, fighting a group of trolls. I've never seen anything like it. I thought of running away like a train, then, white lights and gears covered me! I was a chugger! I was like Cormac except without its crate trailer and instead of his aqua color, I was a darker blue. My horn was a bit lower pitch and i have a ditch light on top of my head. And also i have eyebrow-wipers. I wanted to help him, of course but i cant do attacks like him, I thought of taking an unused train tunnel and shifted my gears soon as possible to escape that weird group of trolls. I saw a crate then, since i have the ability of a rail forklift i moved it out of the way. After i arrived home I had a vision that im descendant of a Chugger-Human. It wasn't any kind of magic, but i thought it like "Mechanical Magic"

I thought it was cool, but as i heard, since dragons have new scales each time, I think i suffer from lack of oil on my wheels. I didn't know if i required drink oil. I have to go to a magical mechanic if that was the matter. but, since im also human, when i have not enough grease i feel pain even in my human form, also i finded out that i have an flamethrower on one end of my proms, and use it in self-defense. Also i had a water tank that was full if i drink alot of water to keep it full. In the other arm i have a welder, and unlike Cormac i can move my proms arms independently.

Another day of school passed, then i was attacked by something unlikely it existed...

/

 **So what do you think of my prologe? not to bad huh? ill try to make more chapters as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1 Chuggers and Dragons?

**So here we are my first Pseudo Story.**

 **Sorry for my grammar mistakes, i'm not good at spelling.**

/

It was one day, one of my days in New York, in the evening i was taking a walk when suddenly i saw a group of goblins?! I was so amazed because i thought goblins where just fictions as magic. After that sight i thought of running away like a train. I became a chugger. Then i saw a... Fairy?! in distress. I told the fairy to board me and go to the nearest railway.

-Thank you- said the fairy.

-No problem, i still wonder how im a talking train, with promps like the forklifts.-

-My name is Jared.- I said with a bit of shock and seeing a magical being.

Then, out of the blue a red dragon began to block me my way, i hurried to the nearest Subway and Honked my horn in distress.

I barely escaped. The goblins were no longer chasing me but the dragon did, i took a juction in zig-zag. then whe stopped in an abandoned platform.

-Im Jessica the fairy, what kind of magical creature are you?- She asked

-Magical Creature?- I thought i was daydreaming or i drank something, but when i shook my eyes with my eyebrow-wipers i, wasn't sleeping, AT ALL.

-Im not a magical creature.- I said but when i thought of showing my human form i changed back to my form, she was amazed, i maybe got this weird, kind of powers since my dad works at a special railway.

-Anyways, got to go to my home and if you need any help, just tell me.- I said to Jessica, and walked away.

-Wow!- I Thought of myself. -I can be a chugger and a human, but, i remember something blanky a bit blurry of my mind, that the red dragon thought i was kidnapping the fairy, and suddenly i said to myself:

-Was that Jake Long? No it cant be, i thought it was only a animated show, and how do i think i know him?"-

Then, after those events, when i needed to change to my chugger form i said:

-Let's roll on rails!- and changed to my chugger form.

I must admit though, if Jake exist, I must see him in order to clarify why i told te fairy to board my cab. To Escape a bunch of weird goblins.

Then the other day, when i returned from school. I saw him again...

 **/**

 **Well what do you think? If i get enough ratings i maybe even continue, but then again im sorry for my grammar**


	3. Chapter 2 Jake meets an unlikely chugger

**Chapter 2 is here! I'll try to make more longer chapters.**

There he was the only and magical AM: Jake Long himself. While i was walking by the skate park, i saw him leaving the skateboard park , then i instantly became a chugger again.

-"Leave me alone dragon!"- I cried.

Jake remembered me and changed into his dragon form. The chase was on me, again!

Suddenly i saw a old and abandoned rail tunnel, and decided to loose him.

-"Phew! No more dragons to worry about"-

Suddenly i was shocked, i was in Chuggington! My eyes couldn't believe so, i saw her, Vee herself, but then i heard a sound of wings and a flamethrower, i was being chased by Jake!

-"Rattling wheels!"- I cried. -"Help!-"

As soon as I saw him, I took the underground tunnels to shake him off then i saw her, Callie, she runned past me with her siren and said:

-"Breakdown Chugger coming through!"-

After i saw him i ecountered my self in the round house, I still have not seen Jake, he was following me secretly. Then when i got into a siding to rest. He was flying in front of me! I didnt notice him and suddenly i heard:

-"Yo! Where did you hide that fairy weird train!"-

-"What are you talking about i didn't hide any fairy!"- i said angrily ; Jake was about to hit me but before that I turned into my human form.

-"See it for yourself, i'm not a fairy kidnapper, in fact i rescued her from a group of weird goblins!"

Jake was shocked, he'd never seen a boy with that kind of powers!

-"What are you?"- Asked Jake, as he never read across Fu Dog's book about me.

-"I'm Jared Mc Alister, im a descendant of magical trains, i can lift things with my Promps and honk my horn too, also i have a water hose to spray off things.

Meanwhile, Chatsworth and Old Puffer Pete were passing by and saw the weird flying thing.

-"Rattling rivets!"- Said Pete.

-"Just what the blazes is that!"- Said Chatsworth.

-"I don't know, I never seen anything like it!"-

Then they both rolled away soon and scared and Jake saw them pass.

-"Who are they? And why they can speak like you if they're trains."- Jake asked while flying.

-"Those are Chatsworth and Puffer Pete, guess they were scared cause they never seen a flying dragon!.

After that, Jake and I had a little speak to clarify what happened, then we both said goodbye, as he waved to me, i honked my horn, thenreturned through the old tunnel and returned to Canal Streets Electronics.

And for me well, I' m going to introduce myself to the other Chuggers. I don't want to scare anyone, and i remembered i must return home! Maybe next day i would meet Jake's Grandpa and other Chuggers, I was really excited.

/

 **Well what do you think of that! Im going to keep writting later, if someone wants to continue my story or wants to write it for me, thats okay but im not lazy! its because im not well at writting stories.**

 **Thanks for everything and probably 2day will come another chapter. Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3 My day in Chuggington

**My 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

 **/**

After what happened with Jake yesterday, it was a cold winter morning. I wanted to meet other chuggers, including Cormac himself. When i took the old underground tunnel, they were filthy.

-"Ow! That's disgusting! I knew i should come another way!"- I said.

Maybe I need that Scrub-a-Chug that Hodge and Eddie use. Then I yelled with all my might:

-"Hello Chuggington!"- I said cheerily.

After that big loud scream I made. I decided to introduce myself to Vee, and other Chuggers.

-"Good morning Vee, I'm Jared and i'm a chugger that comes from even farther than Tootington"-.

-" Well, welcome to Chuggington Jared! I hope you enjoy here, and if you need help just tell me!"- said Vee.

-"Thanks, maybe you know where Cormac is? I'm also a rail forklift and wan't to help him."- I just cant believe it, I am in Chuggington! I was so excited about helping Cormac in the freights yard and tell him all about me. Also I wanted to meet Chatsworth and Harrison, they sounded like a worker duo. I remembered i saw them running on a hill with gravel hoppers. It was amazing, and hope i could do that too. This was just too thrilling. I told Vee that i can work here as long as i can leave in the evening, and she agreed. After I asked she called Dunbar to guide me to the freight yard.

-"Hello young chugger! What is your name?"- He asked.

-"I'm Jared, I'm looking for a chugger named Cormac, do you know were he is?"-

-"Hes currently working at the container yard. Maybe i can take you there?"- He asked.

-"Yes please, I wan't to work with him!"-

After that, Dunbar showed me everything: Morgan's Repair shop, The recycling plant, everything that i could have imagined. Then, there he was, Cormac himself. I shifted my gears as sono as possible, and then i greeted him.

-"Hi Cormac! I'm Jared, I'm a rail forklift too and come to help you!"- I said excitedly.

-"Hello Jared, im pleased that i got another forklift chugger here, i cant move this containers by myself!'-

-"I'll be gladly to."-

Then, we both got to work, I loved lifting containers and also moving them, even Cormac teach me how to use the container crane, which was very big. After a couple of hours, we finished sorting the containers. Then i told him that I have to leave before dawn. We honked our horns in goodbye, then i took the old tunnel back to New York. That was an experience that i'll never forget and need to talk Jake about that. When i arrived to my home, In front of the door i turned into my human form. I've got to show Jake everything in the ride of my Cab.

/

 **I know these chapters are short, but I estimated that if the chapters if they are this size probably will be 8, If i make them longer probably 5. Any suggestions would be appreciated. and like i said before i can't write stories very well. And got little time to write.**

 **For an excitement in the next chapter. Play Yes- Roundabout. it should add the excitement to the other chapter.**

 **Thanks and ill see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4 My visit to Dragon's Isle

**4th chapter, made with a lot of things in mind. Since this is Season 1 you probably seen Dragon's Summit. This chapter is when Jake has to visit The Summit with his grandpa, again... Anyways lets get to the story. Have fun!  
********************************************************************************************************************

Since yesterday I've worked with Cormac it was fun. It was a blast. Then while i was at the train station. I noticed they got to an elevator and his grandpa did some weird movements on the elevator controls. I brought my camera so without them knowing i was watching them. After they got to the magical elevator, i had to wait for my turn. Then I heard the Ding of the elevator. In the footage i recorded, Lao-Shi's movements were fast but i managed to do them in a slow way. Finally i saw the Elevator goblin who asked for my destination. I also just brought a backpack because i told my mother that i was going to study the trains and take a couple of hours, so i brought a watch to know the moment i have to go.

-Welcome to the Magical Elevator, which is your destination?- The Goblin asked.

-Dragon's Isle- I said.

Then he pushed the buttons and the elevator was pretty fast, like some sort of roller coaster. When we reached the isle, i was upside down. Finally i said thanks and walked away.  
They were dragons everywhere. Where the eye can see, I was excited to surprise Jake that i followed him. Then i saw them: "The Dragon Council"  
I think i heard of them before, Andam was the African Dragon, Kulde, well i don't know where is he from. And Chang, same origin as Lao-Shi. I was kinda nervous at first because they could think i'm a normal human that discovered the magic world, yet i had the dream of it. But then realize that i could have a duty as a Chugger in the magical world perhaps? Or i thought i could even enhance my own abilities same as Jake in his training. Before i could watch the majestic temple that rose from the isle, i saw Jake with his grandpa and.. a dog? I could not believe it It was a talking dog, it was Shar-pei, perhaps? And walked with 2 feet just like a human would do.

Without waiting, I ran towards Jake, but since every run there is a bump of 2 persons, it happened. I bumped in with an Australian-looking boy.

-What's your idea dude!- He yelled at me. -And what's a human doing here!-

-I am sorry man, I should have seen before running. I apology for any inconvenience.-

-That doesn't matter, what is a human doing in here! You better leave, or ill burn you out!- Then he turned into a dragon. And threatened me while flying.

-Not if you can catch me first!- I turned into a chugger, turned my road wheels and honked my horned in taunt. Then he began to chase me.

Now i was in a big trouble, i turned in zig-zag to avoid him and hide behind crates.

-Jeez, whats wrong with these boys these days!- I cried for out loud. I turned into my human form and walked trying to avoid that Australian boy.

A couple of minutes I saw Jake figthing with the dog in the hallway. I noticed those giant statues, who ever made them, must be a talented artist, but i wondered , how on earth they could carry stones without cranes?! I decided to go to a private place in order to practice my welding skills, and my forklift abilities. I Picked a piece of metal and began to do an silhouette of a dragon and a train. It was a bit terrible at first, but I gradually improved and began to make it much better. After that, i put the emblem of metal in my back vault that i had. Since the figure was a bit heavy i picked it up and carried it around. And have to walk in middle of other dragons, I have to ignore them and find Jake, with my  
train form. I just put up my welding protection pads that I have in my upper eye-brown wipers. and walked in the hallway. The other peoples looked at me like a total weirdo. But still managed to get to Jake. Of Course, he wont recognize me so i put the figure in front of him.

-Excuse me, Jake?- I asked while in my train form.

Of course i knew he would be shocked to see me.

-Who are you?- He asked confused.

-Don't you remembered me?- I turned into my human form.

-Its me Jared!- I said to him cheerfully.

-Ow! So you are that Chugger-human thing right?- He asked a bit confused.

-Yes I am!- I said.

-Forgot to mention something, have you seen that Australian dragon dude? He is after me and don't know what to do!- I asked a bit worried.

-Oh? Nerk? dont worry man hes a nice friend of mine! He just doesn't know your powers and well he is very bully sometime, but hes ok.- Said Jake.

While Jake and I were speaking his grandpa came in to see who Jake was talking to.

-O wow! You must be Lao-Shi, or Jake's grandfather! Pleased to meet you, I'm Jared McAlister, a chugger-human if you know about those things.-

-A what?- Jake's Grandpa asked.

-Yo G. this boy has powers, but not dragon powers, show him Jared!- He said excitedly.

-Rails up!- I cried and then turned to my train form. -So what do you think?-

-Very unique powers- Jake's Grandfather said. -And what brings you to Dragon's Isle?-

-Well, you see I... was actually following you.- Jake's grandfather was in a shock. -Why young one?-.

-Because i wanted to go with you to a magic place, I had this weird dream about magical creatures and me showing i have these train powers. But i was a bit worried that would you not let me accompany you in this trip. Also Jake, you appeared in my dream, so maybe i have a purpose?-

-Dragons are guardians of the magic world. What i'm for in this magic world?- I asked him so worried about my purpose.

-Wait... I appeared in your dream?!- Jake asked surprised.

-Interesting, but why did you dint ask us?- Jake's Grandfather asked?

-I felt a bit embarrassed.- I told.

-I thought if i told you i was going to think you Lao-Shi, the greatest master of Jake, would laugh at my powers.- I said a bid sadly.

-Don't worry, young one. You'r powers may have one reason, we will found out later.- He said.

-Thanks!- I said. But dragons cannot do this!

I began to show the metal emblem that i welded with my arm, and showed that i can turn around and had road wheels too, in case if i needed to move in areas without rails. I also surprised Jake with my horn. According to my research of diesel locomotives, my horn sounded like a K5LA horn with a lower pitch.

-Dragons breathe fire, but i also have a trick on my other arm!- I said excitedly.

I blew a flamethrower of my other arm and made an S, Also i showed then that i can lift containers very fast.

After those events Jake had to do the dragon test thingy. I wanted to help him. but is not today, is tomorrow! I told Jake and his grandfather that i had to go and if i could go with them tomorrow.

 **I think this chapter is more detalied than others. Thanks for favs and reviews! I ll be making more, sorry i didnt write alot. See you in the next chapter and any suggestions? Just post them and ill take them into account. Thank you for everything guys!**


	6. Chapter 5 Introductions

**5th Chapter. Please do review! and like if it you want! that would support me a lot!**

Yesterday, I visited Jake while he was on Dragon's Isle. I wanted to go tomorrow and visit the council. But in the night, i had another strange dream, about my powers, they... were... permanent. I also saw that not even the most powerful artifact nor spell could take out my powers out of my soul. Perhaps cause its part of my body, then I was kind of relieved that nobody could suck up my powers. Not even those "Kelpie" things as Jake told me about the kinds of dangerous creatures. Soon I woke up and was relieved that was just another dream of those. I thought it was kind of good or felt relieved that my powers could not be taken, unlike Jake, because he told me that his powers were took out because of the Dragon Council in the past Halloween and they returned his; but mine were stuck for me pretty good. Then thought of something else, about my engine. If i have an engine that means i must drink or fill my fuel tank, but i wasn't sure because for humans, gasoline or diesel was highly toxic, but for me I think ill be OK. To be honest I always wanted to feel the taste of gasoline, but not for suicide of course, for my engine. While in Chuggington that day, while we were on way to the container's yard, Dunbar told me he had to swallow oil in order to get something unstuck in his throat. So, i think i'll try oil. I went to an abandoned Fuel Depot and found many oil barrels, I got to say though, the oil looked pretty good. So, first i turned into my Train form then i tried a bit of oil. The taste was... a bit awkward at first, but then I quite liked it. I turned into my human form and drank a bit of oil, and to my surprise, i wasn't poisoned. So that means my stomach is special and has the ability to distribute the oil so my parts were moving smoothly, but still can consume human food. I tried a bit of regular gasoline and it was a bit sour, so i tried diesel. Diesel was the correct one for me, so i took out a gas container i have in my sides and fill it up. I took a drink of it and was good. Still though, If Jake sees me drinking diesel, he thinks i'm poisoning myself, but it was for my engine, of course even without diesel in my tank, I could walk like a normal person and feel the same as usual, but when in my train form i cant started my , I thought of flying then jets appeared out of my back! I turned into my train form, and I flown very fast, even faster than Jake! I used some sort of magical propellant. It was amazing! I returned home and told my mom i was going to study trains at Brooklyn Metro Station. Still I had that footage from Lao-Shi, and took the elevator again.

-Welcome to the magical elevator, what is your destination?- Asked the Elevator Goblin.

-Dragon's Isle again please.-

While i was in the elevator, i thought of what Lao-Shi said about the Dragon Council has a track of every magical creature or human with magical abilities and must ask them about me. Still, I believe there is a special council for Train people.

But I thought myself: -Is this magical powers I have?-

I thought of other possibilities, like maybe im some sort of connection between Chuggers and Humans? Or Perhaps its just casualty that i have these abilities? They were many possibilities around me. Something of thought came to me, If magical creatures exists, why can't we live in peace with the human world? Why not let it just happen and live in harmony and try to avoid wars or conflict. Or at least try to live together like a whole society! I got a feeling that burned out of me. A sensation which was like it was time for something to occur. Why? Why can't we live in peace together? I have to tell this to the Council right away! Or even the explanation why we cant know that the magic world exists!

-We arrived to our destination.- Said the Elevator Goblin.

-Thank you and take this candy!- Said hurriedly.

Jake wasn't around but that Australian boy was.

-Oh no, not that dude again, hes going to chase me again!-

-I swear if he comes and chases me, ill pick him up and throw him away!- Thought to myself.

But to my luck the boy came to me and apologized to me.

-I'm sorry for what happened last time dude, Jake told me about you and your powers so I guess you are OK to be here.- He said.

-Thanks! I'm sorry too for running away like a coward! By the way what was your name?- I asked.

-Fred, Fred Nerk.- And shook hands with me.

-Jared, Jared McAlister.-

-Pleased to meet you Jared! What brings you to this place by the way?-

-I've must speak with the Councilors at one! Sorry i must attend that matter right now! Maybe we can talk later?-

We both waved goodbye and promised to see each other after the meeting.

-Well that was fortunate.- I said.

Soon i entered the hall, still those statues amazed me.

-Oh! They the are, sitting in the chairs!-

-Hey Andam, Kulde and Chang i'm so pleased to meet you!- I said as i was approaching them.

They looked at me like they were lost or didn't know who I am. But i need to introduce myself in order to avoid confusions.

 **To be honest, i have no idea how to do the councilors impersonation but ill try! Please tell other people about this story and rate if you want! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6 Turn of events

**I'm very sorry, haven't written since then. I'm currently slow at writing because i need reviews. For me Reviews = More chapters, so that i know my story is knew by some people. Please don't hesitate to review or to follow me. If i have done anything wrong for ADJL or Chuggington fans, please clarify me! Enjoy this chapter!**

So there was I, in front of them, I have a ton of things for them to ask and to clarify.

-Councillor Andam, who is this?- He asked.

-AHEM! As i was telling is a pleasure to meet you!- I'm Jared McAlister a human-train shifter whose i don't know if there are magical or not, here i can do this!-

I instantly turned into my train form and they were surprised.

-So what do you think? These powers are very unique because they can't be removed from me, nor my soul! So you should never tell me that you can take my powers! These powers are and going to be permanent, and i can also do this!-

I showed them that i can honk my horn and they were surprised. Told them to close their eyes cause i welded 2 pieces of metal, and showed them my flamethrower plus my proms can be turned into hands or forklift proms. Plush my hands have retractable metal claws.

-I've never seen anything like this!- Chang told to them-

-Please, welcome to the Dragon Council, here we protect the magical world and its creatures and maintain in balance with the human world, We are in charge of guarding them and protect them from any harm.- Andam told.

-Hmm, interesting, but why cant humans know that the magical world exists? Wouldn't be better to live in peace rather to hide from the rest of the world? I mean, why cant you do that, cause im going to tell the existence of the magical world to other beings.- I said bluntly.

-Which beings?- They asked.

-Same as my race, except that they cant turn into humans like me, so is a bit fair! Don't try to stop me! This is for the own good of the Magical and Human worlds!- I said angrily.

The 3 of them looked at me as an danger or disturbance so they began talking about me while i was leaving the Isle. They didn't know that was a good intention to connect both worlds, maybe that my duty ; an ambassador of the human world to the magical world. Before i left the door i said to them:

-Mark my words Dragon Council, the humans are going to discover the magical world even without me! So there is no reason to stop me. A new council will be formed: The Train Council!- I cried to them.

They looked worried, as i was going to cause mayhem to the magical world, but then thought myself i am the American Train! So i instantly turned into my train form and left the isle. The council wasn't happy and they contacted Jake and his grandpa. I knew i was in trouble so i had to act fast, make a plan to show the Chuggers the existence of the magical world! I knew Jake would try to stop me, so i told a gnome to take a ride in my cab and told him we were going to a special place. He agreed and we were ready to go tomorrow. I knew Jake would keep and eye on me so i took extreme care in my plan. To be honest i wasn't trying to disturb the magical world, i just want a better world, so we can live together without hiding from each other! I wasn't evil! i just want to avoid the discovery in the future, i wanted to make it now! Since they are dragons like Jake in U.S there must be another boy like me with these powers! So i had to do a long search. But that was for the next occasion.

In Canal Street Electronics...

Jake was in the shop sweeping then his grandpa called him.

-Jake! We need to go to the Dragon Isle for an important matter!- Said his grandpa.

-Coming G.!- He said.

They both took the station to the elevator. While in the elevator Jake asked his grandpa:

-What is going on? A magical matter? Nothing like the Am Drag can resolve!- He said.

-Not this time, young one. This is a more serious matter, someone wants to reveal the magical world!- Jake's Grandpa said.

-Wait! what? Why?- Jake asked.

-I don't know, probably for money or something else...- He said.

They soon arrived at the isle, and hurried to the council, and they were worried just because of me.

-Lao-Shi, there is a being whose got some unknown powers and wants to reveal the magical world.- Andam said.

-Who is it?- Asked Jake.

-Jared McAlister.- Kulde said.

-What it cant be! He is my friend!- Jake said.

-Im afraid that your "friend" wants to reveal the existence of the magical world to other beings who have not relation to the magical community.- Said Chang.

-He said that he wanted to unite both worlds but it cant be done because of an ancient war!- Andam said.

-Very well, we have to keep an close eye to him.- Said Lao-Shi.

-It can't be. Why Jared would do this?- Jake asked himself.

 **I have to admit though, i have no idea why the magical world is hidden from the human world. Maybe a war or because of hassle? The events have turned and i quite disagree that the magical world is hidden from humans. Please fav and review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 The history of my family

**A bit of family, about those powers. 7th Chapter, REVIEW PLEASE or AT LEAST Suggest Things! Thanks And Enjoy this Fresh mad chapter.**

After what happened with the Dragon Council yesterday, I was very nervous. Now Jake knows what I'm trying to do, but I mean well! In my room, I was just reading a book, then my mother came in.

-Son, I have to tell you something about you..- She Said

-What thing? I have done something wrong?!-

-First of all son, don't freak out. Second you have... Train Powers.- She Said.

-I discovered at my own, mom.-

-Ow, son I'm so proud you discovered your special abilities! Its an heritage in my part of the family. But I skipped the generation, so that is why you have them.- My mother said.

-Really? Then why i got these powers so late mom?- I asked puzzled.

-Its because Train Powers develop a bit later than dragons.-

-Wait... You know about dragons? I thought you didn't know!- As i asked in amazement.

-You'r powers began at the age of 14 but you did not realize until now.-

-I know about dragons because i got an friend called Susan Long.-

-So that means you know Jake's mother?-

-Yes- She said.

-Son, you have these powers because you have the duty of the American Train.-

-So i was right, i am the Am Train!- I told in excitement.

-You'r duties will be told of when my dad comes.-

-Wait, I didn't know we have a grandfather in your side! Only in my father's side.-

-Now that you are aware of your powers, my dad will be your master, and find your duties as the American Train.-

-Wow! I can not wait to see my grandfather! How is he called?-

-Guangzhou Jinan, he used to be the Chinese Train, and he is coming to teach you how to use your powers!-

-Does He Know about magical creatures?-

-I'm afraid he doesn't like them, he thinks they just exist for no reason but he is very wise and knows about your race.-

-In how much he is coming?-

-2 Weeks from now on.-

-I cant wait to meet him! I want to see his train form!-

After that conversation that i have with my mother, I was relieved that she knew about this, but my father did not. Maybe we can tell him the truth another day? I told the mom what happened with Jake and told her what I did at the council. She said its OK to want to unite 2 world and she agreed with me, she was going to help me too to end this magical community be forced to be hidden with the normal human world. I sleep and have another weird dream.

I was at Boxley Tunnel at High Speed 1, in UK, then i saw another Human-Train. He said Hi and stopped to talk a bit with me.-

-Hey chap, everything well? You look like you are going to get crashed with an Eurostar 373.-

-No, I'm okay. My name is Jared McAlister, the American Train! What is yours fellow?-

-John Gresley, the British Train, I'm going to come to America to help you Jared!-

-You know Nigel Gresley, that was a famous engine designer right?-

-Yes chap, he was my great grandfather and maybe that is the reason i have these train powers as yours.-

-Cool, I hope to see you in N.Y John!-

-See you soon, chap.-

From my perspective, John looked like a mixture of a Class 66 and a forklift, he had also a welder but no flamethrower, instead he had an lightning sort-of gun. at the side of his arm. And he wasn't painted in EWS livery nor GBrf. His color was like an dark olive. The dream ended when he and I took different tunnels. He went to Kent and i went to Waterloo.

Now i have to put that plan in motion, to the gnome place!

 **Lets be honest, that you think my OC is a robot or cyborg, NO he is not, like i told you is like mechanical magic, a power that has very mechanical-like properties, Please Review and fav!**


	9. Chapter 8 First Rescue and new abilities

**Long time since I updatet this story! Anyways now that i got "some" experience of writting stories i will try to put it up to it! Enjoy this chapter made at 3:30 A.M...**

 **New York City 7.50 Pm.**

Jared was having trouble thinking what to do and what to discover. After visiting the Gnome place he found it was deserted. He discarded the idea.

-Man! I just wanna fly this awesome city!-

Then out of his back jet engines began to appear. He was amazed.

-Wait... So I can fly now?- He wanted to test his newly discovered jet engines.

-Let's Roll the Rails!- And he changed to his train form. He also discovered a new thing. He got Jet-airplane wings sprouting at each side of his roof..

-Awesome! Let's see how fast i can go!-

He took off like a commercial jet airplane, although he did not needed a runway, just a couple of meters and he was on the air.

-This is soo cool! Lets see my max speed...-

The speed he has was way, way more faster than a dragon. and he also made a spin and a barrel roll.-

-That was amazing! Though I better return home and have dinner.-

He flew more than 40 miles away from his home and returned in less than 15 minutes, an indication that human trains have incredible speed and agility at air..

/

 **40 Minutes after...**

Jared was at his bedroom reading a book about trains called 1,001 Trains, he began to search the chinese trains and tried to deduce his grandpa's train form.

-Lets see... Perhaps and SS4? Or a SS1? Hmm which he could be...-

-I'm a bit tired lets see that tomorrow...-

He went to sleep thinking of what other things can do tomorrow. But he did not realize his first magical creature rescue was about to happen.

 **12.30 AM**

A sound of flapping wings woke up Jared. He also had the super-enhanced hearing (more than a dragon's) and with that he went to investigate. He also thought of how he could hide. Then something new and amazing happened to him. His blue metal body frame became invisible. and he also thought of how to illuminate the way and his eyes like car lights turned on.

-Wait a second, Did I just turned a light at my eyes? how cool! And I'm invisible?! Great just to see what is going on.

He flew stealthy with his jets at low power. He was shocked after seeing what he hat witnessed. (Remember this story takes place in season 1 of ADJL) He saw 3 Huntsclan guys tying up a unicorn in a cage. Of course he wanted to help it but he was too unsure of what to do.

-Wait a second I have a welder in my telescopic train arm! Maybe i could use that to open that cage! (He didn't realized the cage was made of unicorn horn alloy, but his welder could easily cut through it, another ability he had.)-

He waited for the Huntsclan guys to turn around and silently he rolled up to the unicorn. The unicorn panicked of course not knowing his good intentions.

-Easy there fellow, I am here to free you, stay quiet and let me get you out of that cage.-

Jared unfolded his welder and began cutting the cage. He was lucky that the huntsclan were at a good distance so they could not hear them.

-There now I'm going to hold you and carry you away-

He flew silently and until a safe distance he used his jets at max power.

The Huntsclan were returning from being at lookout for more unicorn when they gasped.

-What the... How someone managed to cut through unicorn horn cage alloy?- Said the first hunter.

-Who ever it was must have a very strong ability to burn through unicorn horn alloy. We better look for another unicorn.-

After some time Jared landed in a field a bit far from them. It was a large park.

-There you go! Now you are free!-

The unicorn neighed in thanks and Jared returned to his home, but he realized that someone else with magical powers have been watching him...

/

 **So what you think? Pretty unique story right? This chapter was made thanks from the tips of Jesbro! A cool story creator! Ill try to update more chapters as possible since im at summer vacation, hope you enjoyed this . Review and Fav if you enjoyed, I will also try to update the El Salvador suffer the events of an Ancient artifact.**


	10. Chapter 9 A trip to something monstrous

**The final chapter of this amazing story... Sorry for the sudden ending but i just got another hook up to another movie.. Ill try to make the best short/medium ending I can. This will not be the end though of this series that I made. Hope you enjoy this freshly made chapter!**

 **New York 2:30 AM..**

Jared after rescuing a unicorn being abducted by the Huntsclan began to head home. He too the subway route but he was a bit unsure because maybe the Brooklyn Metro Transit was still opened.

-Alright! Lets see if the railroads are busy at the morning.-

He turned into his train form and began strolling down in the underground railroads of New York...

-Hrmm, I wish I could hear music at the moment.-

Then out of the blue more things he began discovering, a pair of metalic headphones popped out of his cabin head/ ears!

-This is so awesome, now I can listen to any jam I want!-

Everything seemed normal for Jared, the only sound he heard was his favorite music and the sound of his engine.

-Hmm? Everything is dark.. No wonder why they don't recommend getting into metro tunnels, Eye-headlights on!- And his eye/headlights began showing the way.

The railroad to his appartment will take 2 hours since he choose to fly instead of rail driving. Everything seemed normal when Jared gasped.

-Oh no...- He was astonished by seeing a red signal on the tunnel.. Tha could only mean something not good...

-I have to turn around at once!- He turned his cabin to the other side (His face cabin) and began to rev up his engine with everything he got.

-Come on boy! Be fast! Be faster than the metro!-

He heard the hornsound of a NYCTA railcar. He could even hear the clattering of the wheels. He got to full throotle and souned his horn in order to avoid the NYCTA driver that there was something ahead of him. The driver then saw him and applied the emergency brakes. Jarre reved up his ngine and then got to maximun speed. The NYCTA could not understand what happened. He then told the other passenger that there was a railroad locomotive in front of him but disappeared in a mere seconds.

-That was extremely close... If he saw me it could be that my identity will no longer remain secluded.-

Jared then arrived to Queen's Park Station, it was empy and off so Jared had to depend on his eye/headlights (Pretty much the same as Dinotrux) and then saw the accordion fence on the entrance. He breathed and with a light effort the fence clanked open.

-Guess if have more strenght than the average living thing, and I even don't do alot of exercise! But anyway back to my apartment!-

Jared was back at the apartment. He turned his road wheel mode on and drove to his apartment. With a quick bost of his jets he went up to to door, turned into a human again and gone to bed. He was thinking so many things at the time, like what about Jake, Chuggington and other friends he had? Well Jared said to himself:

-I hope I can get sorted out of this problem sooner.-

With that Jared went to sleep and hoped to see more of what is about to become for him.

/

 **New York 7:50 AM**

Jared was having breakfast when his mother came to him.

-Jared! Guess where we going to visit?-

-Uhhh, Central Park?

-No honey! Were going to a nice hotel in Bucharest, Romania!

-Oh, dear I read about that place and they said there is a castle with all kinds of monsters in it!-

-Dont worry dear! That is not true! Only nice magical creatures! Now prepare you luggage, we are going in 2 days!-

Jared was thinking of what will happen in Romania, but then he realized something rather scary...

-Oh no! Since I'm aware of magical creatures existing, there will be no doubt that vampires in Romania!-

What will be of Jared do in Romania? That's another story for another day...

/

 **Very weird ending right? That's because Jare will met some monster friend in Romania, if you think you got the next Movie will Jared be in it will be crossover with Hotel Transylvannia! (This dude is crazy or something) Yes you heard it! I recently watched the first and the second one, the following story will settle after the ending of the second one. I will not discard the actual crossover though. It will be perhaps after the story I plan to make at the moment! Now if someone is willing to make a story about that using my character that's fine but remember i'm not being lazy, its because 10th grade is waaaayyy harder than i thought. Anyways if someone is willing to make the story im about to make, go ahead! Try to do it if you are in the mood of it! If you not feeling to make up the story thats fine, its a weird concept I got with Jared, perhaps too weird for people to actually like the concept, so i will try to make the pilot chapter sooner or later, but remember if someone wants to give a shot in making the story I'm about to do thats fine! Just PM if you plan on actually doing it! Cheers!**


End file.
